Alone Time
by Emooly
Summary: Suga misses Daichi so much that he starts masturbating and thinking about him. Daichi is always away on business trips or at work because of his business executive job. Suga wants Daichi to be home so that he can give him the fucking of his life. Things take a different turn when Daichi, does come home however. Author's Note: I have always shipped these two ever since Season 1.


Warm tap water was running from the faucet and into the large plastic bin over the sink. Sugawara was busy at work scrubbing off all of the crusty food on the plates, soaping them with the sponge, running them under the stream to rinse, and then sliding them one by one into the dishwasher.

It has been a really long day. Rinse and repeat—just like the dishes actually. Suga wiped his brow with the back of his hand and continued working tirelessly, before he almost stepped on and slid over a heap of Nishinoya's dirty laundry. What a mess.

He thought about this morning: Waking up at the crack of dawn, making sure the kids had dressed (in clothes he should've washed days ago), eaten their breakfasts, and gone off to school. He then returned to the kitchen, did some vacuuming, a bit of dusting here and there, and then read a magazine about backyard renovations and home improvement. He made himself some avocado toast, folded his legs over one another and sat in the recliner while catching up on the latest episode of Desperate Housewives of Tokyo. This would be about the time Daichi would head off to his job, just like he always did. It was like clockwork: Suga would hand him his bento already packaged neatly in the same patterned cloth, fix his tie so that it wasn't all crooked, stand up on his tiptoes, and give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. But he wasn't home today, unfortunately. All the chores were done for the day and suddenly reality TV didn't seem as appealing to watch anymore. Suga clicked the program closed and sat back in the couch, covering his face with his hands. The silence was deafening. Usually, Daichi would make a joke and everyone would start laughing… the way he laughed could really fill up a room—no, a house. He wished Daichi was home.

He ached for Daichi's touch… how long has it been since they had sex, anyway? A month? Two months? Too long, for he all knew. Suga leaned back into the comforting softness of the sofa pillows and reached down into his pants. What would Daichi be doing right now, anyway? Typing away like a madman at his laptop? Attending a conference and expressing his very loud and assertive opinion? Ugh he's so annoying like that. Like back in high school when Daichi asked him out on a date and he refused him over a hundred times until he finally felt sorry for him, capitulated and agreed. It was a movie date, believe it or not. They held hands the entire time, and Suga would bury his face into Daichi's chest at the really scary parts. And when the cinema cleared out, they kissed. And then just kept kissing and kissing, rolling onto the floor, Suga's back hitting the cold floor and Daichi sprawled out on top, making sure that he couldn't escape. Or when they skipped class one time so Daichi could give him the fucking of his life behind the bleachers. He was such a bad influence on him… usually Suga would always do what he was told: do his homework, listen to the professor, take care of his family, and be kind to others. But when Daichi came into his life, everything changed. He would start breaking the rules and doing things he never thought he would do before.

He loves to argue about anything really … politics, religion, philosophy, the weather with those juicy lips Suga would indulge in by suckling and nibbling on whenever he got mad at him. Whenever they would cuddle, Daichi would wrap his arms over Suga's shoulders and bite the crevice between his neck and his collarbone while Suga would run his hand through his dark, prickly hair. He would trace his finger over the curve of his jaw and over the top of his shoulders. He had… really nice shoulders. They were round and hard, and very easy to grip onto when the sex got a little bit too rough. His arms were so muscular and long, being locked up in them was both trapping and liberating. He would also run his fingers over his pectorals and those washboard abs… and then down to his big, throbbing cock. Suga ran his squeezed hand up and down over his very hard and very erect dick. His cheeks flushed red as he thought about all of the dirty things that Daichi has ever done to him.

Just the thought of Daichi's cock stretching out his hole and pounding relentlessly into him made Suga want to cum.

"D-Daichi!" Suga cried out… arching his back into the couch and spilling his load all over his hands, his pants, and the top of his shirt. Suddenly, he heard the jingling of keys at the front door. Daichi was home. Oh fuck. Shitfuckshitfuckshitfuckshitfuck. Suga's eyes darted desperately from corner to corner. Just something to cover himself…. A pillow? A blanket? Anything! He can't have Daichi seeing him like this, in such a pathetic and defeated state. The doorknob twisted open and there he was. Towering height, broad shoulders, in a daresay really fitted suit, holding a briefcase with one hand and loosening his tie with the other. He looked… insipid. Worn out. His usually handsome, bright eyes were dimmed with his overwhelming workload. His hair was tousled, most likely from the flight. Suga has never wanted Daichi to take him more in his life.

"Suga?" Daichi said, lifting his eyebrow, walking over to him. Suga hurriedly took a couch pillow and covered his crotch.

"U-um, yes, what is it?" Suga asked, shifting around uncomfortably on the sofa.

"What are you hiding under there?" Daichi smirked playfully, throwing his suitcase onto the floor, further unknotting his tie, gradually stepping toward him.

"N-nothing!" Suga asserted, pouting as Daichi placed his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side in suspicion. "I was just… zipping up my pants."

"Mhm..." Daichi murmured cynically, sinking into the couch next to his husband and stretching an arm over his shoulder. "You missed me that much, huh?"

"Not at all, please stop saying that!" Suga replied, his cheeks flushing all the more scarlet.

Daichi pulled the throw pillow out of Suga's hands and witnessed to massacre that occurred just a few minutes earlier.

"My my my…" Daichi smiled, locking Suga's gaze and running his hand through his husband's silvery locks. "You missed me so much you were able to cum just at the idea of me, hm?"

"Stop it…" Suga said. "It's not what it looks like. I'll go clean myself up—"

"No need," Daichi interrupted, pulling Suga back down with him as he was about to get up. "You just started what I am going to finish." The brunette leaned in to plant a kiss on Suga's supple cheek.

"N-no!" Suga squirmed away, hoisting himself from under Daichi's body. "You don't get to just take me whenever you feel like coming home."

Daichi began to chuckle. This was fun. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're never here!" Suga whined. "And I missed you. I want you to help me with the meals every now and then. I want you to take the kids to and from school on occasion. I just… I just want you to be here with me. I want you to be a husband to me. Always. All the time." Suga gripped the top of the loosened tie and aggressively pulled Daichi toward him, a small growl escaping from between his lips. "Never. Leave. Me. Again."

"Your wish is my command," Daichi surrendered. Suga leaned in once more and gave Daichi a very naughty French kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth in which Daichi responded twofold. It was like a battle of dominance, the two men trying to clamber on top of one another. Daichi was a lot stronger, of course. Anytime Suga wanted to take control and climb on top, Daichi would slam his wrists down into the couch and kiss him all over his face, shoulders, and neck.

"Ah… AH…" Suga moaned, biting his lip as Daichi sunk his teeth into the skin that covered his collarbone. "It hurts… it feels so good."

Without warning, Daichi swept Suga off his feet and lifted him into his arms.

"Wha - hey!" Suga cried aloud. "Put me down!"

"Not going to work, babe," Daichi winked. "I am going to eat you alive." He was making his way into the kitchen, setting Suga down onto the marble counter.

"Daichi, not here!" Suga hissed from under his breath. "We might get caught… the entire kitchen is covered in windows… what if the neighbors see us?"

"Let them watch," Daichi smirked. "I have been waiting too long for this. I couldn't go an hour without thinking about you… thinking about how it would feel to just devour you and make you mine. I had to go take a 'bathroom break' at practically every meeting for a sweet release at the thought of you. I can't stand being away from you. I need you to be mine right now."

Suga gripped tightly onto the side of the counter. "Pl-please be gentle, though. I'm still really tight, and you know that…"

"I won't do anything to hurt you," Daichi asserted. He yanked on the shoulder straps of Suga's kitchen apron so that he could be pulled closer toward him. "You're too delicious… too innocent for me to cause you any harm." And with that Daichi melded his lips back into Suga's, holding onto either side of his face with his large hands. The kisses became all the more erotic and intense. As Suga shifted his body position to make himself feel more comfortable, a couple dishes that Suga forgot to wash slid and shattered all over the floor. He was too intoxicated in Daichi's madness to care at the moment. (He probably would later, though). Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist as he fell further and deeper into the kiss and his husband's passionate embrace. The brunette hurriedly untied the apron from behind Suga's waist and threw it onto the floor. His desperate hands ripped open the flannel Suga had under, buttons scattering all over the ground as he pulled the fabric out of the way. Daichi couldn't take it anymore; He had to be on top of him. Shoving several juice glasses and bowls off of the kitchen counter, Daichi gripped onto Suga's neck, slightly choking him while slamming the back of his head against the surface. He grunted while lifting himself on top of the counter, his legs straddling either side of Suga's hips, further entangling his tongue into his, making him wince. Making him want it. Making him crave it.

"D-Daichi, I'm at my limit!" Suga moaned. "I need you… I-I want you!"

Daichi was breathless, breaking away from the kiss to meet Suga's eye. "Get down on both knees right this second on the floor and suck on my cock."

Suga didn't waste a second to hesitate. He dropped onto the floor, while Daichi hopped down and stood before the white-haired submissive. He looked a little bit confused as to how he should start before Daichi pointed at his belt buckle. "Take off my pants, you dirty little whore."

Suga obliged, nodding feverishly, pulling away at the metal buckle so that the leather belt came free. He yanked at the sides of his husband's pants so that they fell at his ankles. And there it was. His favorite big, fat delicious cock that he has missed so dearly over the past few months. He took in his mouth, first giving it a reluctant lick before Daichi grabbed a scruff at the top of his hair and shoved it onto his cock, bobbing his head up and down, back and forth in a rhythmic pattern.

"You like the taste of that you horny little slut?" Daichi teased as the frequency of Suga taking the entire length of his dick increased. Suga could only nod, or attempt to communicate with a few gurgling sounds. "Can't really talk when you're gagged, huh, babe?" Daichi laughed and shook his head.

Suga moaned through his sucks and licks, making sure to please his man in every way possible.

"K-keep doing that sweetie," Daichi encouraged, tossing his head back. "I want to cum in your pretty little mouth."

"M-mhm…" Suga nodded back, licking the bottom of Daichi's balls, gripping onto either side of the cock with his two much smaller hands.

"Oh, fuck," Daichi snarled, gripping onto Suga's head tighter. "Keep doing exactly what you're doing, it feels so good."

Suga kept going, the head of Daichi's hard cock running over Suga's soft, delicate lips. It reached the back of his throat, stimulating his gag reflex, making Suga all the more turned on. Before he knew it, Daichi released his cum into his mouth, making it drip from the corners of his lips all over the floor.

"Swallow," Daichi commanded. Suga did as he was told, gulping down the entire salty, thick liquid. He even wiped away the last few drops from the corner of his mouth with his fingers and licked off every single one clean.

"Now," Daichi began, letting go of the top of Suga's head. "I want you to crawl. On all fours. Back to the master bedroom so that I can take you. Hard."

"A-all the way up the stairs?" Suga asked, his hand traveling down to his own cock as he began to touch himself some more.

"All the way up the stairs," Daichi verified. "Oh fuck, I want you to beg for it. For me."

"B-but that's so humiliating!" Suga protested. "If anyone should be begging on all fours, it should be you."

"Do as I say or you don't get your treat until tomorrow," Daichi said slowly, his tone dangerous as he unbuckled Suga's belt and pulled down his pants. Suga sighed and did as he was told, dropping onto his palms and grinding his way to the stairs. His vision was blurry, his head was pounding, and his heart was thundering like madness against his chest. He edged his way out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up to the base of the staircase that lead to the second floor.

It seemed to be an eternity of longing and desire before Suga finally made his way to the bedroom.

"Good job, honey," Daichi complimented, tousling Suga's already very messy hair.

Suga looked up at his husband, knees and palms still kissing the floor. His legs were shaking from the adrenaline, eyes widening with desperation and wishful thinking.

"Pl-Please fuck me," Suga breathed, one hand gripping onto the side of the king-sized mattress.

"What was that?" Daichi asked, cupping his ear mockingly. "What was it that you wanted me to do to you?"

"Fuck me," Suga whispered quietly under his breath.

"Can you say it a little bit louder? Still couldn't catch quite what you are saying there."

"Fuck me!"

"Say it again."

"FUCK ME."

Suga didn't have to repeat himself this time. Daichi scooped him up off the floor and threw him onto the bed, slamming his face into the mattress.

"Wh-what are you doing there?" Suga inquired nervously, trying to look behind him only to be met by Daichi's forceful shove again.

"Just wait and see," Daichi smiled, removing the tie from his neck and wrapping it around both of Suga's wrists. Tightly. "That way, you can't get away from me even if you tried." He planted a kiss on Suga's back. The silver-haired submissive tried to break free from the tough fabric, but it just wouldn't budge. His heart hammered even harder against his chest knowing that he can't escape from the situation.

"Daichi… um, can you loosen the tie a little bi- ah!"

The brunette has already sunken on both knees to tonguefuck Suga's tiny little hole. He first moved his warm tongue in vertical directions, then switched to horizontal. It drove Suga absolutely insane, how Daichi knew his every single little tick like the back of his hand.

"C-can you please put it in now?" Suga whined, before Daichi spanked him hard on the cheek, forcing him to bite into the duvet out of pain.

"I'll put it in when I want to, baby," Daichi asserted. "You just sit here and wait your turn."

"But I want it in now…" Suga cooed, his hands still wriggling around in the tightly knotted tie around his wrists.

Daichi slapped him one more time, eliciting a very impassioned moan.

"What's taking you so long?" Suga complained some more. "I've been waiting for this for so long…"

Daichi ignored his requests, forcing his tongue back into his hole, pushing in and out, back and forth. His thumb pried Suga's cheeks open, allowing much easier access for Daichi's naughty mouth. Then all of a sudden, with no warning whatsoever, Daichi forced his entire pulsating member in.

Suga shrieked, beginning to rip the tie slightly as his wrists faced outward.

"YES!" he cried. "Oh god, I've been wanting this, waiting for this for so so long…

Daichi rammed into Suga, not even caring to listen to his pleas to speed up, his fists straddling either side of Suga's waist as he pushed in and pushed out like a well-oiled machine.

"You want more?" Daichi asked, leaning down so his breath tickled the outside of Suga's ear.

"Pl-Please," Suga moaned, his eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head. "Make me want it… do it… do it harder."

"You dirty boy," Daichi commented, clicking his tongue. "It's not like you to want me this badly…"

"You're so mean to me," Suga pouted. "Stop teasing me. Give it to me. You have no idea how many nights I would spend on this bed just touching myself and thinking about you and wanting you to come home…"

Daichi shoved his cock further into Suga with a grunt, causing his husband to scream out in both pleasure and pain.

"Did you want it like this?" Daichi asked, thrusting in a rhythmic, predictable pattern. "Or like this?" He began forcing his cock into Suga like no tomorrow.

"I-I'm about to cum!" Suga cried. "Daichi, please finish. Please… please release it in me."

"You want me to creampie your naughty little button?" Daichi asked, gripping onto Suga's neck, choking him. "Tell me exactly what you want. Just like the way you said it at the stairs earlier."

"I-I want you to cum inside of me," Suga begged, a pool of saliva beginning to form as it trickled from the corners of his lips.

"Say it louder," Daichi commanded. "With more conviction."

"C-cum inside of me," Suga countered.

"Say cum inside of me, daddy," Daichi corrected, pulling Suga's bare back against his chest.

"N-no that's too embarrassing!" Suga complained. "I can't possibly say that, I refuse I won't do it."

"Then no creampie," Daichi responded simply, causing Suga to pout even more than he has today.

"F-fine," Suga replied. "C-cum i-inside of me… daddy."

"Where are your manners, princess?" Daichi coaxed, biting his lip. "I won't cum inside my naughty little whore unless he asks for it nicely and politely."

"Daddy…" Suga moaned. "W-Will you cum inside of me, please?"

"Of course," Daichi finally obliged, continuing to ram in and out of Suga before finally releasing his load into his hole.

Daichi took himself out of Suga while untying the tie from his wrists.

"I can go for another one," Suga moaned, breathless, the cum spilling out of his hole and running down the sides of his legs and onto his feet. "I-I want to ride you, daddy."

Daichi sat up to face Suga's direction. "Ride me? Are you sure about that?"

Suga nodded with conviction. "I would always let you fuck me and… I want to try doing it to myself. I want to see how good it feels when… when I have control."

The brunette's hands traveled to the sides of Suga's face bringing him a little bit closer toward him.

"If it hurts, you can always stop."

"Okay, I will."

"Okay."

And before he knew it, Suga was already ripping open Daichi's dress shirt, the buttons falling over the bed. But again, at that moment, he just didn't care. He just wanted every little piece of him to be his. He slammed Daichi's back against the mattress, his husband responding to his sudden aggression with a playful growl.

Suga lifted one leg so that he was now straddling Daichi's cock. He began pumping it with his fingers, making it even harder and bigger than it was.

"Hurry the fuck up," Daichi ordered, his hands traveling to the headboard, gripping onto it for dear life.

Suga obliged immediately, slipping his hole over the cock and beginning to bounce up and down.

"D-Do I do it like this?" Suga asked. "Is this the right way to do it?"

"You're doing fine," Daichi confirmed with his dazzling smile. "Keep doing what you're doing."

Suga nodded and continued to pop up and down on Daichi's dick.

"Keep doing that…" Daichi threw his head back. "Keep fucking yourself like the dirty, nasty little slut you are."

Suga loved it whenever Daichi called him all these names. He lived for it. Suga let out a little yelp when the cock went a little bit deeper than he expected it to go. He covered his mouth, still continuing to bounce up and down, his skin slapping against Daichi's. He cried out in agony when it began to hurt, and rested his hands on Daichi's pecs, breathing a lot heavier than he was earlier.

"Babe? Are you okay?" the brunette asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine," Suga nodded. "I just… it's a little bit um…"

"Intense?"

"Yeah."

"You can go at your own pace. Take as long as you need."

"Okay."

Suga stopped pumping up and down like he did earlier, and began to go a lot slower, testing his limits, testing his pain tolerance.

He clasped both hands over his mouth as he began to bounce up and down a little bit faster.

"Ah… ah… it feels too good," Suga cried out, continuing to fuck himself with Daichi's dick.

"Keep going," Daichi grunted, his knuckles turning white as he held tightly onto the headboard. "Don't stop."

Suga rode Daichi faster, pumping more and more, harder and harder.

"Can you cum into me again?" Suga asked.

Daichi smirked. "I don't know, can I?"

Suga bit his lip, his hands snaking over Daichi's rock hard abs and onto either side of his shoulders. "Cum inside of me, then," he commanded, taking on a more dominant role.

"As you wish," Daichi obeyed, gripping onto either side of Suga's hips and grunting as he released his load into him. Suga tossed his head back, orgasming at the feeling of the warm, thick goo shooting up into him, filling up all his little crevices, making him alive. Making him human.

Suga slid off of the tumescence and rolled to the side of Daichi. "I-I want to clean you up," he said. "I-I want to suck on it some more."

"Still not finished yet?" Daichi breathed. "Get on your hands and knees on the floor so I can finish one more time."

Suga dropped to the floor as Daichi stood before him, jacking off his monstrous, undulating member. Suga wrapped his mouth around the cock, allowing Daichi to force the back of his head onto it with his hand. He bobbed his head up and down, like the good little whore he was, pleasing his husband. Making sure he felt even better than he did.

"Fuck," Daichi moaned, letting out another breath. "Keep doing exactly what you are doing."

Suga obeyed, continuing to suck off Daichi until he couldn't take it anymore. Daichi shoved his cock to the back of Suga's throat, activating his gag reflex one more time, and shooting his load all over Suga's pretty little mouth.

After Daichi released, Suga took his lips off of Daichi's dick and began to cough some vomit onto the floor. "Oh my god…" Suga gasped. "You went too far down…"

"Shit," Daichi cursed. "I'm so sorry… are you okay?"

Suga nodded, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"I-I think I'm done for today."

"Oh um, okay, yeah," Daichi scratched the back of his head apologetically. "I'm so sorry… I didn't expect that to happen."

"It's okay," Suga replied. "Can you turn on the bath?"

"Yeah… sure sweetie."

Daichi walked into the master bathroom and twisted on the faucet that began pouring water into the marble bathtub. He was angry at himself for pushing Suga too far. He was always so fragile when it came to these sorts of situations. Even though he wanted to experiment and explore to please Daichi, it always felt like some things were out of his comfort zone. He should have sensed that instead of going to all these lengths for his own pleasure. He felt like such a jerk.

The water eventually filled to the top of the tub. Daichi opened a can of Suga's favorite bath salts and soaps and sprinkled some on the surface.

"Baby…" Daichi called out. "The bath is ready. Do you want me to go in first?"

"Umm, sure," Suga replied. "You can go in without me."

Daichi obliged, stepping into the water and waiting for his husband to join him. Suga eventually came in, sinking into Daichi's lap, and sighing as the warm water enveloped his skin and body.

Daichi wrapped both his arms around Suga's body, making him feel even more secure than he already was.

"I would never want to hurt you, babe," Daichi assured. "It was an accident… I'm so sorry. It won't ever happen again."

Suga reached around Daichi's neck and stroked his hair. "It's alright."

Daichi began nibbling on Suga's shoulder, eliciting a small moan from his lips. "Does this feel better than before?"

"Um… mhm," Suga blushed while nodding.

"Good," Daichi breathed, further marking Suga with his lips and tongue. His hand reached down to Suga's cock, beginning to slide up and down, jerking him off.

"Aw… stop…" Suga moaned. "That feels really good…"

"Is this what you did when I wasn't home?" Daichi asked. "When you missed me so much… when you wanted me to fuck you so badly that you decided to start fucking yourself?"

"Uh huh," Suga confirmed, his lips beginning to quiver.

"Oh, fuck," Daichi replied, pumping Suga's dick even faster and harder than he did before. "How does this feel now?"

"Really really… really really good," Suga breathed, closing his eyes and sinking into Daichi's bare chest. "K-keep doing that."

Daichi obeyed, giving Suga the best handjob of his life, giving him his sweet release.

"It's my turn to make you feel good," Daichi whispered into his ear. "You just sit back and enjoy this."

Suga bit his lip, tossing his head back, shooting out his load, experiencing one of the most intense orgasms of his life. The way Daichi kissed him, touched him, fucked him… it made Suga's very flesh crawl with a type of satisfaction he has never ever felt before.

The couple finished bathing, shared a towel, and crawled underneath the comforting covers of their bed.

Suga was resting his head against Daichi's chest, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Please don't go on another business trip, please," Suga murmured.

Daichi smiled helplessly. It was inevitable that he would probably have to travel somewhere else for work in the next week or so. He hated being apart from Suga and the kids even more than Suga himself, but it was part of the job of being the business executive that he was.

"I can't make any promises," Daichi sighed. "I guess me being gone will make you want me all the more then?"

Suga punched his arm. "No. I just want you to be home all the time. Can't you quit your job or something?"

"You know even better than I do that I can't do that," Daichi replied. "Besides, if I didn't work what would we pay the mortgage with? You know I have to work."

"Okay…" Suga whined. "I just wish you would be here more often… it's ridiculous how many toys I have…"

"You have toys?" Daichi laughed. "My, my, my. Like vibrators or someth-"

"Well it's your fault," Suga sharply cut off, and buried his face deeper into Daichi's chest. "If you were here… if you made me feel like this every single day, we wouldn't need any toys."

Daichi smirked, running his fingers through Suga's soft, white hair. "What would you want me to do to you later?"

"Hmm.. I sort of want to try fucking you," Suga teased adventurously, wrapping a lock of Daichi's dark hair around his fingertip.

"You want to fuck me?" Daichi chuckled at the thought. "Do you even think you would be able to handle that?"

"Do you want to try…?" Suga mused, his hand traveling down to Daichi's cock before he stopped himself. "Oh shit. What time is it?"

"Uhh…" Daichi glanced at the clock. "It's 3 o'clock."

"Fuck."

"What is it?"  
"I need to pick up the kids, they're done with school in thirty minutes. And I promised Hinata I would take him to get his favorite junk food today. Oh, and I told Kageyama that I would let him watch his movie after school, and tutor Nishinoya with his homework. Oh no…" Suga buried his face into his hands. "How did that take five hours? How long were we at it for?"

"Quite a while," Daichi smiled lovingly. "Don't even worry about that. I'll pick them up today. They'll be really excited to see me."

"Are you sure?" Suga asked worriedly. He began to stress again. "B-but they need me, I'm the only one who can do all these things…"

"Shhhh…" Daichi placed his finger at his lips. "You've done so much already. You've done enough. Besides, I'm here now. Leave it all to me." He began to slip on his pants. As he shrugged on his dress shirt, he noticed all the buttons were gone. "Man, I need to buy a new shirt again because of you."

"Well I need to buy a new set of dishes because of you," Suga countered.

Daichi sighed and shook his head, walking into the closet to slip on a t-shirt.

He walked out and opened his phone to text someone.

"Who are you talking to?" Suga muttered, half-asleep at this point.

"It's just work stuff," Daichi replied. "Don't worry about it. Can I have the keys?"

"Mmmph…" Suga moaned, his hand blindly reaching to the nightstand. He tossed the metallic keychain to his partner, which he caught with ease.

"Thanks, babe."

"Don't take too long," Suga slept talked into his pillow. "I want to fuck you later, remember?"

Daichi laughed again. "Alright."

He was about to turn around to leave before Suga cried out for him one more time. "Wait…" he whined.

"What is it now?"

"Come here."

Daichi raised his eyebrow before Suga surprised him with another kiss on the lips. The

kiss soon transpired into more kisses, and then tongue, and then Suga starting to rip the brand new t-shirt that Daichi just slipped on.

"Okay okay okay, we're done here," Daichi chuckled.

"Why don't you want to kiss meeee," Suga complained. "You never want to kiss

meeee…"

"I do very much want to kiss you," Daichi denied. "But if I don't get going right now, I'll

never get to leave. And the kids will be stuck at school."

"Fine," Suga capitulated. "Go. Go for a month. Go on another business trip."

"Bye sweetie…" Daichi smiled. "I'll be back in a flash." He leaned in closer. "And then you can give me the fucking of my life, okay?"

Suga was still half-asleep, whacking Daichi in the face with a pillow. "Go away."

"Alright…" Daichi surrendered. He admired his beautiful husband for a second, the warm afternoon sunlight pouring in from the cracks of the closed curtains and bathing his angelic, sleepy face. He loved every single part of Suga, from the little mole under his eye to his gorgeous smile to how much he cared for the kids. He was so so lucky to be with someone like him.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Daichi said, kissing him on the forehead, and shutting the door closed, allowing Suga some well-deserved rest.


End file.
